From Sleet to Snow
by Kaali
Summary: A fated love that ended too abruptly finds itself revived in a new struggle. R&R. Takes place before and during Duelist's Kingdom. Rating: language. SetoxOC, Kinda of SetoxKisara
1. Prologue

A/N: I didn't like the first chapter, so I changed it. :P It made Pegasus too OOC for later, and this way it introduces something a lil special about my OC, Layla. If no one's guessed it yet. :P Allison you better not tell! I'll kick your butt!

BTW, thank you much, Allison-Lightning, for BETA-ing.

* * *

"Who are you?"the girl turned over in her sleep, and reached out.

She saw him again, as she had for so many nights now.

There he was, standing over her. His olive skinned hand touched her face. His piercing eyes looking gently at her. He wore blue, and every part of him was adorned in gold. He had a tan cape that whipped in wind that wasn't there.

Every time at the beginning of the dream there was a vague sense of fear and unease, but when he put his hand on her face, she suddenly calmed.

She wanted to know him. What was it about him that made her so safe?

She woke back in her own room, missing the presence of his dark hand.


	2. Layla

A/N: Layla's a bit immature/shallow on purpose. All I'm gonna say :P

Disclaimer: I own Layla and Haruka

* * *

"Papa!" 

The man was wearing a red silken suit. His long silvery hair covered the left side of his face. He was slender, but broad shouldered. He effiminately flicked his hair away from that left side. There was a small glimmer of gold. He strode into the room with an air of something more than confidence: arrogance. With a stride like that, one would think he owned the world.

A young girl with white blond hair and bright blue eyes came running up to the man. The dress she wore was simplistic. Exactly the color of her eyes, it attached to a gold choker around her neck and came down into a swoop in the back. A rope of gold and pearls was around her waist to give the dress some form. Her skin was porcelain both in color and texture. Her feet, covered in nothing but porcelain skin to cover them.

The girl was a direct contrast to the man. She just looked pure, innocent. Perhaps it was her neck-length, snow white hair, or her blue eyes. Opposed to his long, passed his shoulders, silver hair, and his empty brown eyes.

A second man in a black suit and sunglasses reached out to grab her, and keep her from the silver-haired man.

The silver-haired man held up a smooth, perfectly manicured hand, and allowed the girl to hug him around the waist.

"I missed you Papa!" The girl's arms were around his waist and she looked up at him grinning with child-like enthusaism.

"And I you, Layla." He hugged her briefly, but eventually brushed past her. He seemed uncomfortable with Croquet's presense, or perhaps he was just uncomfortable with her.

"Master Pegasus, sir..." The man in the dark suit trailed off as the silver-haired man, Pegasus, held up that hand again.

"Croquet, get us wine."

Croquet bowed, "Yes, sir."

Pegasus glided toward an overstuffed chair, and sat, elbows on the arms, fingertips together. Layla's bare feet followed him, making sticking sounds and the hard floor, but padded as a cat's on the plush carpet. She sat in the chair next to her father's. Her crystal eyes watching him intently.

Croquet brought two glasses of wine.

Layla cocked her head at her father.

"Drink," he told her, "you're fifteen now."

She sipped the wine slowly, and smiled.

Pegasus nodded. "Leave us, Croquet."

Pegasus said nothing, but sipped his wine. Layla sat back and waited for him. She knew better than to rush him.

He brushed back the hair on the left side of his face, a habit he had when he was thinking. The sight sent shivers up and down Layla's spine.

Pegasus was missing an eye.

In its place sat a golden symbol, a golden ancient Egyptian eye. Layla knew all too well what that eye could do. She had seen it take souls and hold them. She had seen what her father called The Shadow Realm. He had promised her that she you never experience those things any more than she already had, and he was a man of his word.

Finally, he spoke.

"How would you like to go to New York?" Layla's bright eyes shone even brighter.

"There's going to be a Duel Monster's tournament there. Intercontinental. They want me to play the newly crowned champion, when, of course, he or she is found. I believe you are old enough now to begin accompanying me."

Layla jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"Do you mean it, Papa? I've always wanted to go with you to a tournament!"

Pegasus nodded almost inperceptably. It looked like it almost pained him to do so.

"When do we leave?"

"In two days."

"I'll start packing now!"

* * *

Many thanks to: Peach Wookie for being the first person to review. You rock! 

And especially to LullabyForTheLost for telling me how to make a good idea translate into a pretty good story. Thanks!


	3. Traveling

A/N: I don't really like this chappie. Mostly just needed to get them to NYC.

Disclaimer: Layla and Haruka

* * *

Layla, dressed in a deep purple traveling suit, boarded the private place with her father. Her dark purple both complemented and contrasted his bright red. 

Layla was looking out the window. Her eyes lit up with everything that passed. Her fifteen year old mind rushed with everything it had to take in, and never seemed to know what was new and what was old.

"Every thing is so different in the sky, Papa."

"Yes, Layla, I know."

The flight was Layla's first, and it showed Pegasus felt ever so slightly guilty for this. It was, after all, because of him that she'd seen so little of the world, on Pegasus's island and Domino City where her best friend Haruka lived. But he shook this nagging little guilt aside. It was for her own good that she hadn't seen the world. Pegasus had vowed to Cecelia that he would keep her, and protect her at all costs, and this meant keeping her away from the world. She didn't know much of it, didn't know how evil the world could be, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Layla and Haruka spent every weekend together, as well as emailed each other about all the things fifteen year old girls had to talk about. Pegasus was even reluctant at first to let Layla go and see Haruka, but Haruka's parents had worked for Pegasus directly while they worked at Industrial Illusions. They knew Pegasus wanted to protect Layla at all costs, and supported their former employer. They had left on good terms, so that was something. They had retired to raise Haruka and her brother Li.

Layla and Pegasus drifted into sleep. Pegasus tried to wake Layla, but the traveling had exhausted her, so Pegasus carried her into their hotel.


	4. Watching the tournament and meeting Seto

A/N: I actually think I like this one. How am I doing on Kaiba's and Pegasus's voices so far? I'm actually watching season 5, so I think Kaiba's is pretty good...but I'm a little fuzzy on Pegasus.

Disclaimer: Layla and Haruka

* * *

Layla woke up bright and fresh the next morning. She dressed in the dress that matched her eyes, and paired it with a pair of ballet shoes exactly the same color, lined in gold, and adorned with a few pearls. She went into the suite's dining area, and saw a simple breakfast and a note written in a curly elegant script.

My Dear Layla,

I apologize for having to leave you so soon. I had a special guest coming to the tournament today, and I am escorting him. A car will be here to meet you at eleven o'clock.

Papa

Layla ate quickly, and went outside to wait on the car.

It didn't bother her that she had to go alone. She was used to that by now. She had spent the better part of her fifteen years by herself. Pegasus traveled often, being the founder and CEO of Industrial Illusions meant he had to travel often. Layla mostly opted to stay home. She didn't like to leave Haruka, her best, perhaps only, friend.

She went out early, so that she could see the city. It was so very different from Domino. Domino's buildings, that had seemed so tall before, looked dwarfed in comparison to the American city's skyscapers. Layla had always wondered what was so different from a skyscraper and just a tall building. Now she knew. These buildings weren't just tall, they were the the Giants of the Promised Land. They looked as if she could find some way to get to the top, she would just be swallowed up by the sky and disappear forever.

The car came much sooner than expected. She had left the hotel at only ten o'clock. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and it always gave Layla the impression of being watched, a suspicion that Pegasus had never denied.

She sat silently in the car, ignoring the driver's attempts at conversation. She was enamored with the people. Everyone seemed to be in such a rush. She had never seen so many people in one place before. There were so many people in the cars, and on bicycles, and clogging the sidewalks, Layla wondered just who it was in the buildings that they were rushing so desperately to see. It seemed like the people that were going to be met were rushing down the sidewalk with the meeters. How could there, with so many people outside, be anyone in the buildings at all? Or was there anyone in them, and the whole of the city was out and rushing to meet no one at all.

Within an hour, the car came to a skyscraper and stopped. Croquet was there to meet her. He bowed and escorted her to a surprised Pegasus.

Pegasus was accompanied by a seventeen year old boy dressed in the same school uniform Haruka's brother Eric always wore. The boy had unremarkable brown hair that was usually in his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue, cold, calculating, and focused.

Layla recognized those eyes, somehow. Then she remembered. It was him!

"Layla, I hadn't expected to see you here so soon!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Kaiba-boy, this is my daughter Layla. Layla this is Kaiba Corp CEO and top ranking Duel Monsters champion Seto Kaiba."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," Layla held her hand out to shake his when Pegasus whisked her away to go meet the top contender in the tournament, Bandit Keith.

Keith was quiet and cocky. He seemed to think he had the entire tournament in the bag, including defeating Pegasus. Layla guessed that Keith knew nothing of Pegasus's Eye, which allowed him to see other duelists' cards, not just hold their souls.

Kaiba and Layla stayed with Pegasus all day. Pegasus always sat in between the two of them, as if determined that they not speak. Eventually, though, Pegasus had to go up and duel the tournament's winner, Bandit Keith. Layla kept side-glancing at Kaiba, wondering if it were really the man from her dream.

"What?" Kaiba asked bluntly.

"I... uh... just noticed your... uniform. I think you go to the same school as my friend." Kaiba seemed to soften a little.

"Who's your friend?"

"Haruka Takagi."

"Yes, I think I know her."

"So you live in Domino City then?" Kaiba nodded.

"My brother and I, yes."

"Well I go in every weekend. Do you and Haruka ever see each other outside school?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking that the three of us should get together sometime..."

Did her eyes deceive her? Did she see a ghost of a smile cross his face?

"What about just you and I?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes brimming over with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba slid his hand down gently and briefly grasped hers.

"Do you understand now?" She nodded and smiled. "I don't usually do this you know... I just... I'd really like to see you again."

"I'd like to see you again too, Kaiba, don't worry."

"Call me Seto." Layla smiled again. Pegasus, having humiliated Bandit Keith to his satisfaction, came and sat in between the two of them.

* * *

A/N 2.0: Yes I know that he fell a bit too fast for her, but there's a reason for that. :P 


	5. Haruka

Back on Pegasus's private island, Layla packed to go out to Domino City. She was excited to see Haruka, and perhaps even Seto. She hadn't told Pegasus of Seto, of course. She knew that he had kept her from people for a reason. She loved her father, but she also couldn't help resenting him for keeping her from so many people for so long. She wouldn't even know Haruka if her parents hadn't worked for Pegasus so long ago.

It was funny to her that she had never noticed anything of this before. She had just accepted her small world with no qualms or quarrels. Now, having seen the city that never slept, Layla wondered what else it was that she was missing out on. Haruka had always told her that there was so much more of the world that Layla didn't know, but Layla had taken all of that with just a grain of salt. Now that she knew how little she knew, she wanted to know more.

Layla always left Friday morning so that she could meet Haruka when school let out. She hadn't told Haruka about Seto either. She couldn't help but thing that Pegasus was reading their email exchanges.

When school let out, Haruka saw Layla, cheered, and ran to her.

Her ankle-length brown hair flew wildly behind her as she ran toward Layla. Her clothes weren't what would be expected of...anyone. Nothing matched, except her uniform, and that only did because it was required. She did, however to make them more her style by accenting the blue and pink with lime green shoes.

"What's new, Hot Stuff?"

"Nothing, Hari, you know that."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's hit the mall." Haruka flashed a peace sign and they left.

At the mall, Layla brought three complete sets of clothes, undergarments, socks, shoes, and all. She wanted to tell Haruka about Seto, but after what she had heard before she left she knew that that wasn't an option. Her father's orders to have her watched chilled her.

When they finally got back to Haruka's, she completely changed.

"I know what you're up to Layla."

"You do?" Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, Kaiba asked me about you yesterday. He explained everything."

"Oh...well...what do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? I love the idea! He really likes you too. I don't see your dad going for it though."

"No kidding. Why else do you think I bought so much?"

"I knew as soon as you said you wanted to hit the mall. I thought that kind of slang was beyond you."

"I knew I had to be extra careful when I left."

"Why's that?"

"Papa told the suits to make sure that the only people I talked to were your family. That's when I knew I was being bugged."

"Wow...you're dad's nuts."

"Trust me, Hari, I know."

"Oh, by the way, Kaiba said he wants to meet us both tomorrow." Layla felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where?"

"I don't know. He said to meet at the school at nine. He'll meet us there."

"Odd...you think he's suspicious?"

"Could be. He's met your dad, right?"

"Yeah. We were all at the tournament. Papa stayed between me and Seto the whole time. Wouldn't even let us shake hands. The only reason we got to say much at all was because Papa had to go play Bandit Keith."

"I heard. Hey, what're you gonna wear tomorrow? You really should look nice. It'll make a good impression."

"One step ahead of you." Layla sprinted into Haruka's room and pulled out a single cotton dress. It was purple with dark red lace wound around the shoulders, clasped together with a silver ring. She brought it into the living room.

"Oh that's perfect," said Haruka, "It's casual, but it looks nice. You'll look great without looking like you went to a lot of trouble. Plus, purple is definitely your color."

"Thanks, Hari."

"It's getting late, Layla. We should get to bed. We want you bright and fresh tomorrow!"

Layla didn't get to sleep for a long time that night. Her stomach was in knots. She hoped she didn't make a fool of herself tomorrow.

"I know what you're thinking, Layla, and you won't. Don't worry, Hot Stuff."


	6. Second meeting

A/N: First major interaction between Layla and Kaiba.

Trivia: Layla is an Egyptian name meaning "Night born sweetheart"

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Haruka and Layla approached the school building. Layla was still shaking from nervousness. 

"Layla, would you _relax_? There's nothing to worry about."

"She's right, Layla," said a strong voice behind their backs, "You don't have to worry."

Layla turned slowly. "Seto!" If it had been anyone else, she would have run up and hugged them, and it did look like that's what should have been done, but Layla stayed rooted to the spot.

Perhaps it was his white suit and blue shirt that had her rooted on the spot. He looked spectacular. The bright white of the suit contrasted almost blindingly against the tan of his skin. He was smooth, debonair, and couldn't take his striking blue eyes off of Layla's purple-clad frame. She brushed a strand of her white hair aside and her blue eyes stared up at him, laughter dancing in them.

Seto took the initiative. He strode up to her and hugged her.

"Layla, don't hold back with me." It was all he said, all he needed to.

Haruka's brightly colored elbow jammed Layla in the side.

"I told you, Hot Stuff."

"You look beautiful, Layla," Seto said. He still had her in his embrace, his dark hand was on her silky white hair.

Layla looked up at them, smiled, and blushed.

"Now, Layla, Haruka, are you two ready to go?"

"You betcha!" replied Haruka.

"Layla? No offense to your friend, but I was more hoping for you to come than her." Layla smiled again.

"Where are we going?"

"My mansion."

"What for?" Haruka stiffened. She had always been protective of Layla. She saw it as her place, since her father had been so lazy about the whole thing.

"I'll explain there."

Layla nodded. "...OK."

* * *


	7. First date

A/N: I really wanted Kaiba to be seen as a true gentleman here. I hope that showed. That said this is one of my favorite chappies!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own Layla, Haruka, and nothing else.

* * *

Kaiba's car pulled into the driveway. Haruka popped out of it, and Seto went around to open Layla's door for her. He took her hand to help her out, and kissed it lightly.

He held her hand gently, but firmly, guiding her into the dining hall of his mansion. Haruka followed them, not feeling the least bit left out. Haruka knew how Layla had been sheltered for so long. She knew that Kaiba could be just the person Haruka had been hoping for, for Layla. Kaiba was a strong personality in a powerful position. If anyone could rescue Layla from Pegasus, it was Kaiba. Haruka detested Pegasus for keeping her friend locked up so much.

Kaiba opened the French doors to the dining room. He held it open for Layla and Haruka. Inside, a marvelous spread awaited them. Every kind of breakfast food imaginable lay before them; sausages, bacon, eggs prepared in every way possible, pastries, fruit, pancakes, waffles, crepes, juices, and bowls of every kind of nut under the sun.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like. We didn't really get much chance to discuss it."

"It all looks wonderful, Seto."

He bowed them into the room. He naturally strode to the head of the table. He motioned Layla to his right and Haruka to his left.

"So this is why you wanted us to come here," Layla said. Her voice was in some far away dream world.

"Not entirely, Layla," Kaiba responded. His voice brought her back down to reality.

"Why then?" Haruka asked. There was a not so slight note of protection in her voice.

"Relax, Haruka. Do you really think after all this I'd do something to hurt Layla?" Haruka shook her head, but still looked protective. She wasn't going to let Kaiba put Layla in the same position that Pegasus had. Layla was naïve, especially when dealing with people's intentions. Kaiba would have picked up on that by now, and she wouldn't let him take advantage of her.

"I can see what you're thinking, Haruka," Kaiba snapped, "I'm not going to treat her as her father does, so you can stop thinking that right now!"

"Seto, please. Hari's only trying to protect me." Seto looked at Layla, the rage retreating from his face.

"I appreciate that, Haruka, but I want you to know right now that I would never do anything to hurt Layla. I can promise you that."

"So why did you bring us here, Seto?" Layla's eyes glowed in anticipation.

"I thought it would be safest to talk here. It's the only place I can be sure Pegasus isn't watching. Now, I know he doesn't want you here, Layla. Otherwise, he would have let us talk at the tournament."

Layla nodded, "I agree."

"Any other information you can give me would be helpful, Layla."

"I'm pretty sure I've been bugged." At this, Kaiba suddenly stood, and looked out the window into the front garden.

"If you have, then no one's come to claim you. Perhaps we were wrong."

Layla shook her head, "I bought all new clothes as soon as I got here. All the bugged ones are still in the suitcase." Kaiba sat back down. He laced his hands together and rested his head on them; a visible sign of stress.

"How much is Pegasus watching the two of you?"

"Why the two of us, Kaiba?" Haruka shot. She had softened, but until she saw Kaiba's motives, she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Because, Haruka, it's obvious that Layla and I aren't able to communicate directly. You'll have to be our go-between. Now, _Layla_, how much is your father watching the two of you?"

"I think he watches incoming and outgoing computer messages as well."

"That complicates things."

"Unless…," Haruka piped up.

"Oh no, I know that look, Hari."

"Hear me out, Hot Stuff. Layla and I can't stop messaging, or it'll look suspicious, right?" Layla and Kaiba nodded, "So we'll just have to start talking in some kind of code, y'know? Like say, I pretend Kaiba and I are together. Kaiba can tell me what to say to you, or ask you, and I'll act like I'm asking you're advice. I've asked her advice before, so if he is reading them, he won't know the difference."

"I'm not sure, Haruka. We can't underestimate Pegasus's intelligence."

"I think it's great, Hari! Papa is intelligent, yes, but he's also vain. He wouldn't think that he was being tricked so easily. As long as your name isn't brought into it, Seto, it should be easy to pull off."

Kaiba nodded, "Layla knows Pegasus better than anyone." He took Layla's hands into his own, "Be careful. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out.

3333333333333333333333333333

Layla left Sunday evening as she always did. Her head was spinning with thoughts of Seto and of the plan she, Seto, and Hari had come up with to hide the relationship from Pegasus's prying eyes. She wondered how far the two of them could go, and how long they would have to hide from her father.


	8. Computer Correspondence

A/N: These are Haruka's messages to Layla over the course of about three months. Basically I didn't feel like/couldn't think of anything to write in there, this basically fills you in on everything. The REALLY important stuff will get their own chappie though, no worries.

Disclaimer:They own Pegasus, Croquet, and Kaiba.

* * *

Layla,

I can't believe that cute guy asked me out. You know the cute one I told you about over the weekend. I really think this could go a long way, Hot Stuff.

-Hari

33333333333333333333333

Layla,

Tristan wants to know if we should go out again (or for the first time since we just went to his house last time). I really like him, but I'm not sure what I should do. What do you think?

-Hari

33333333333333333333333333

Hot Stuff,

Tristan and I are official:D I've never been so happy about a guy in my life, even if it has only been a few weeks. I just hope he feels the same, you know?

-Hari

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Layla,

Tristan told me today how glad he is to have me in his life today. He actually said that he hopes he's worthy of me. Isn't that the sweetest? Our one month is coming up. What should I get him? I was thinking that I could make a CD. Any song ideas?

-Hari

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hottness,

He loves the CD! I wish I could see him more than once a week. He said he wishes he could too. He told me he listens to the CD all the time because it reminds him of me. I wish I had more than Thursdays open.

-Hari

33333333333333333333333333333

Layla,

I'm nuts about that guy I swear. He told me today I'm the best girl he's ever had, and that I'm the prettiest girl he's ever seen. The funny thing is, I know he means it!

-Hari

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hey Hottness,

Every time I see Tristan, I like him even more. He's great. Everything I ever asked for. I hope you like him as much as I do. He's great.

-Hari

3333333333333333333333333333

Hot Stuff,

Tristan is sooo fantastic! He told me today that he cares for me more than anything. No mention of love yet, but I think he just doesn't want to say it. If he does though, I wonder what I'll say to him.

-Hari

333333333333333333333333333333

Layla,

Two and a half months so far. Funny thing is, it feels like we've always been together. He told me that he feels the same.

-Hari

3333333333333333333333333

Hot Stuff,

Sorry for the short message. I don't have much time. All I can say is that Tristan has something to tell me later. He says it's important. I wonder what it could be.

-Hari


	9. Dinner date

Layla's small white sandals walked up to Seto's door. Her pearl-adorned wrist and slender porcelain fingers rang the bell. It chimed the pleasant tune that church bells do when they rang the time.

Her tiny shoulders shook in the twilight's chill. She wrapped her white satin shawl around her and pinned it with a pearl brooch. Her father said it had belonged to her mother, and, because of this, she had it with her at all times.

A squatty man answered the door. He looked like some kind of rat-toad. His beady yellow eyes were deep-set into his head. He had tiny round spectacles didn't quite fit over his eyes. His squat body was pudgy. Something about him repulsed Layla. He offered his hand to her to escort her inside, but she couldn't make herself take it. The squatty man bowed to her.

Seto came up behind the man. Seto's six foot one frame towered over the man's less than five.

"Leave us, Hobson."

"But master Kaiba –"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Hobson, so I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave us ALONE!"

The squat man smirked, and stalked off. He didn't bow to Kaiba as he had to Layla. He just arrogantly waved his hand.

"Seto, you shouldn't be so cruel to him," Seto scoffed, "He might be more respectful if you were kinder to him."

"I doubt that. He's just some creep I have to keep around. He knows I can't let him go, and he uses that to his advantage."

"Why can't you?"

"What? Let him go? That slimy old geezer worked for my step-father, Gozoboro. He knows almost as much about my company as I do. If I were to terminate his position, he'd sneak of to Shroder Corp. or somewhere else, and give away all of our secrets; just for revenge."

"Oh, I see. It would be like my father terminating Croquet."

Seto nodded, "Something like that."

"Hey, Seto! When do I get to come out?"

Layla's eyebrows furrowed over questioning eyes.

"Who is that, Seto?"

Seto sensed her unexpressed fear. He put a compassionate arm around her shoulders. He seemed to have only now noticed her shawl around her.

"Let me take that, Layla." She carefully unpinned her mother's brooch, and Seto took the shawl while Layla pinned the brooch to the front ruffles on her dress. Around her neck was another string of even more pearls.

The dress fit her perfectly in every way. It was a soft peach that was snug around her soft form without being too tight. It seemed to give shape to her too-small frame. It was loose from the hips down and flowed giving her a light fairy-like impression.

Seto glanced around at her.

"Every time I see you, you look better than the last. And, when I remember how beautiful you were the first time I saw you, I realize what an amazing feat that is, and I appreciate it all the more."

"Come on Seto! I'm waiting!" The voice from before called.

Layla looked up at Seto.

"Seto, please, tell me who that is."

Seto took her hand.

"Let me show you. Come on out!"


	10. Mokuba

A/N: Thanks to my 2 reviewers again! I like Mokuba in this chapter. I've always had a bit of a soft spot for him . Any opinions?

* * *

A young boy, about twelve, with long shaggy black hair stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't wearing a suit like Seto was. His youthful face was smiling at Layla. Seto put his arm down, around the boy's shoulders. The boy's blue-gray eyes looked up at Seto, and he closed his eyes and laughed. 

"Layla, this is my younger brother, Mokuba."

The relief was visible in Layla's face. She ran her fingers through her bangs, and laughed. She stopped briefly, looked at Seto, then again at Mokuba, and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Mokuba asked. Seto looked just as confused as he did.

"I haven't got the faintest idea."

"Oh, I'm sorry, really, it's just that…well, never mind." Seto looked ever so curiously at Layla. Realization suddenly dawned on his face.

"Layla, how could you think that?"

"Think what, big brother?"

"Never mind, Mokuba. Layla's right. It's not important. Now, before we get started, let's get to the dining hall."

"All right!" Mokuba reminded Layla so much of Haruka; she couldn't help but laugh again.

Layla held her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed. Seto smiled at her, and took her hand in his own as he led her into the dining hall.

Mokuba hung behind them, watching them as they walked ahead of him.

Seto turned, "Coming, Mokuba?"

Mokuba laughed, "You bet, Seto!"

Mokuba kept pace with them after that. He knew that Seto liked to know where he was. Mokuba didn't blame him really for that. Mokuba had been taken from Seto almost too many times to count. Seto and Layla were walking just too slow for Mokuba's taste, plus, they seemed to be in their own world. So, Mokuba went ahead of them and waited in the dining hall.

Mokuba took the seat to the left of the head seat. He normally sat on Seto's right, but, he knew that Seto would want Layla there this time.

He saw the two of them enter the room a minute or so later. Layla's peach colored dress seemed to float on air. She was laughing at something Seto had just said, and Seto was looking at her with an enormous grin on his face. Well, enormous for Seto anyway.

Seto usually reserved his smiles for Mokuba, but now Layla was allowed to see it too. Not only was she allowed to see it, but it was for her. Jealousy flared in Mokuba for only the briefest of seconds, but then, looking longer and harder at the two of them, he noticed something. Not only did Seto really care about Layla, she genuinely cared about him too.

He knew that that brief flash of jealousy was nonsensical, and now he knew that it had only occurred because he was so protective of Seto. Now that he had seen differently, Mokuba realized how good Layla could be for his big brother. He had known for a long time that Seto needed someone to rely on. Mokuba was there for him as much as he could be, but he knew it wasn't the same for Seto. Sometimes Seto needed someone his own age around, even if he would never admit it. Layla and Seto weren't exactly the same age, but two years was a lot better than five.

Seto held out Layla's chair for her as she sat down. Hobson served them all mutton steaks with a side of garlic potatoes and Caesar salad.

Layla ate daintily, as was the custom at her home in Pegasus's palace. Mokuba looked at her.

"Why do you eat so slow?"

"Mokuba," Seto warned.

"Seto, its fine. I'm just used to it that's all, Mokuba."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything here. It's not like we're gonna eat you or something."

Layla laughed, "Oh I know, Mokuba. It's just the way I'm used to eating. My papa's really big into manners, and he always stressed that I should eat like a lady."

"So ladies don't eat a lot?"

"Mokuba…" Seto was really starting to get annoyed, or perhaps it was embarrassment.

"Honestly, Seto, I don't mind. I like him."

"Thanks Layla! You're alright yourself!"

Layla laughed again.


	11. Blue Eyes

A/N: Yay! 2 chappies in 1 day! That's what being out of school and being sick will do for you XD. Well, how does everyone like this?

Many thanks to Peach Wookiee again. You pretty much rock/glomps/

* * *

Layla and Seto were alone out in Seto's back garden. It was softly lit from lights inside the flower bushes. The garden itself seemed to go on for miles. There were hundreds of rose bushes in every color possible: bright red, dark red, white, pink, dark pink, orange, peach, and even some were thornless. There were flowers besides the roses too: carnations, daisies, irises, orchids, Peruvian lilies, sunflowers, and tulips. 

"You know, Layla, I've always had an affinity for the flowers in this garden. Just these specific types, too. I've hired the best gardeners in the city to come and tend to them. I used to only come out here when I needed to relax from all the stress of running the company, but over the past three months, ever since I met you, I've found myself out here more and more often," Seto knelt down and gently handled one of the white roses, "They all seem to remind me so much of you. I couldn't understand it. How could a flower remind me of a person?" Seto stood back up, and faced Layla, "It took me a long time before I began to research, but when I did, it didn't take me long to find that somehow, all the flowers that I had had planted were all different ways of showing how I feel about you, or some aspect of your personality that I hold dear."

"Oh, Seto," Layla went to him and hugged him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. I've had girlfriends before, but Mokuba never cared for any of them. When he said you were all right, I knew…"

"Knew what, Seto?"

"I knew you were…."

He couldn't go on. This wasn't Seto's strong area, making himself vulnerable to someone, even if it _was _Layla. Seto had always been strong. He had never allowed himself to be vulnerable to anyone. He always had the upper hand, even when he was playing Gozoboro to get himself and Mokuba adopted, he had the upper hand. He took on duelists with three of the most powerful monsters in the game in his deck, and he was armed with crushing strategies.

She looked up into his face. He gazed down into hers. His blue eyes gazing down into hers.

"My Blue Eyes," he murmured.

He leaned forward, almost hesitantly. He brushed his nose against hers. She knew what was coming, and closed her eyes.

They lost themselves in their first kiss. Layla's first ever. Seto knew it, of course, and he was much more experienced, but it didn't matter. He easily, gently, carefully, lovingly guided her.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Layla, lost in herself, lost in Seto, didn't notice. She didn't notice anything at all, but Seto's hands on her back, and around her waist. Seto kept it going, gently. He seemed to need it, to need her. His grip around her tightened, not from excitement, but from the need to have her close to him.

He finally released her from the kiss, but not his embrace. She laid her head on his chest. He put a dark hand on her snowy white hair, his fingers memorizing the feel of it. His face close to her head, absorbing the scent of her hair.

"Once a week isn't enough Seto…."

"I know, Layla."

"Why can't this night last forever?"

"Because the morning would loom over us forever."

"When won't it?"

"One day, Layla, I promise."

333333333333333333333

Layla woke the next morning, and walked out into Haruka's kitchen. Hari was still asleep. Layla, still in a daze from the night before, prepared a simple breakfast, a bagel and orange juice, and sat at the table. She noticed something there she hadn't seen.

There were two flowers tied together with a simple purple ribbon. One was a yellow rose with red tips; the other was a rich, beautiful lavender. Both were thornless and had a few leaves on either one. They were accompanied by a note.

My Blue Eyes,

I selected these two flowers from my garden myself last night after we spoke. Everything about these flowers is symbolic. The lavender one represents enchantment, as you have me enchanted. Completely. The leaves represent hope. Showing the hope that I have for us. The yellow and red speaks for itself. It is a color combination that says that I am falling in love with you, if I haven't already. The thorns, or lack there of, shows what I think might be more accurate. Love at first sight. One thing I know for sure, Layla, is that I know I love you, and I know that I am going to get you away from Pegasus at all costs. You deserve so much more than he has given you. I am thinking of a plan now. Don't mention anything just yet, not until I can speak to you myself. Good bye for now. Next weekend cannot come soon enough.

I love you,  
-Seto


	12. Of Advice and Letters

A/N: And now where the teen rating comes in. Teeeeeeeeeeeny bit of bad language here. As in one word. Fair Warning.

* * *

Haruka came into the cozy little kitchen wearing a pink bathrobe and fluffy bright orange bedroom slippers. The first time Layla had seen this combination, she had laughed out loud. The colors were almost blinding, even if they didn't exactly mismatch. Layla had asked Hari about that. Hari had only winked and swore Layla to secrecy. She had said that she didn't want Layla to ruin her reputation. 

"Hey, Hot Stuff. You're up early," Layla didn't even acknowledge her, "Hello, earth to Layla. You in there? Layla? LAYLA?"

Layla looked up briefly, "Hm, did you say something, Hari?"

"Wow, Layla, you're really out of it today. Everything ok?" Layla didn't answer her, but handed her the note instead. Haruka read over it quickly and looked at the two flowers sitting on her table, "Geeze, Hot Stuff. I didn't realize he was this crazy about you."

"I just…Hari, I don't know if I should answer him."

"Why not? You feel the same don't you? He's all you've been able to talk about for months."

"Of course I do, Hari. It's not that though. It's just that I don't want to have him cross Papa. I've told you what Papa's capable of."

"The whole shadow realm bit…"

"Yeah, and I don't want Seto getting mixed up in that."

"Have you mentioned that to him?"

"Well…no. I didn't want to drag him into this like I said."

"Layla, if you love this guy, you've got to tell him about this. It's not like he's going to figure it out on his own, and if you do love him, then it's your responsibility to tell him everything."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell him. Don't get all blue in the face over it."

"Hell no, blue goes too well with pink and orange."

* * *

Seto,

Please, don't take this wrongly. I couldn't stop reading the note you sent me this morning, I was all set to tell you not to bother because I was never going to see you again. I guess we have Haruka to thank for the fact that that isn't why I'm writing. You can't imagine how that would have hurt me, well, maybe _you _can, but no one else could. I love you too Seto, more than I know how to say. Love isn't something we talk about much in my home. I don't think Papa's comfortable with the idea of love since Mom died. He doesn't talk about it, so I can't be sure. But, Seto, there's something so much more important than my freedom here. It's your soul. I'm sure you won't believe me, but please, I know what Papa's capable of. I've seen him take the soul right out of a person for thinking about annoying him.

I can't have that happen to you. Nothing is worth that. I'd rather be trapped with him forever, than you have your soul taken from this world. Please, don't come after me. It's not worth it. Think of your company. Think of Mokuba, There are people in this world that need you. Thank you for everything Seto, really, but this just has to be good bye. Please, remember me fondly.

-Layla

* * *

My Little Blue Eyes,

Do you really think that something so petty worries me? All you have done is present me with a challenge, and, as a rule, I NEVER back down from a challenge. Pegasus has a lot more to worry about from me than I do from him. Don't worry about me, Layla. I've been protecting people I care about for a long time. You're no exception.

If you think that I'm going to force you to stay with me like Pegasus has, then don't worry about that either. My goal is to get you away from him so that you can make your own decisions. Of course it would thrill me if you chose to stay, but that's not important. What is important is your freedom, and for that I would risk a lot more than my soul.

I plan on freeing you. No matter the risk to me. I told you, I have a plan to free you. I plan on making good on the promise to get away from Pegasus. Please believe me, Layla.

Don't worry about me. Watch yourself. Be careful.

-Seto.

* * *

Layla's eyes teared up as she read what Seto had written. When she went to put the small letter back into the parchment envelope, she noticed how heavy the envelope was, and she opened a newly-found velvet pouch inside it. Upon opening the pouch, she found a glittering rose bud, made of garnet, the stem was made of emerald, and leaves made of peridot.

* * *

I hope you aren't getting tired of flowers by now. A red rosebud is a symbol of purity and loveliness. I have recently started to collect more and more of these of late. They show more of you than any other flower I have ever seen. The gems I had this crafted from were meant to remind you of a few things. The bud is made of garnet, which means patience, which you will have to have for my plan to work. The emerald stem is a symbol of love. The peridot leaves have a duel meaning: success and courage. Leave this flower at Haruka's for now. We can't risk Pegasus finding it.


	13. Zigfried

Layla de-boarded the ship as it landed on her father's private island. The three small notes she had received three months before were pinned together with the pearl brooch that had belonged to Layla's mother. Right now, those four things were the dearest things she owned. She would give away everything her father had ever given to her if she could only keep the brooch and the three notes Seto had written for her.

She noticed an overly large jet was sitting on the landing pad near her father's castle. At first she thought it might be Seto, his plan to free her already in action. She didn't know how well Seto's plan would work. He was still in control of his title, that of the top duelist in the world, and he was also in possession of three of the world's four blue-eyes white dragons. His plan was to obtain the fourth, and duel Pegasus for Layla's freedom. Seto was under the impression that the fourth blue eyes would make him invincible.

Layla hoped that he could pull it off, and she didn't doubt Seto's resources or dueling capabilities, but, no matter how much she tried to tell him, he staunchly refused to believe anything she said regarding the powers of her father's golden eye. He always said that it was some kind of parlor trick, and that it was Layla's sheltered existence caused her to believe that they were real. No amount of arguing would convince him otherwise.

Layla looked intensely at the jet for a moment. Any time more than just a passing glance showed that there was no way that this was Seto's jet. For one thing, it was huge. Seto hated large air craft unless it was necessary, and the short flight from Domino to her father's island wouldn't have been deemed necessary.

Even so, if Seto had wanted to make an impression or something with a large jet, he never would have used one that was that flamboyant lavender. Seto had told her once that he could only take those kinds of colors in small doses, such as the flowers in his treasured garden. Layla wondered to whom the gaudy jet belonged to.

Her feet slowly began to climb the massive stair case, not in any rush to get to the top. Her father had become insufferable lately. He was always asking nagging little questions about what she and Haruka did over the weekends. He had always asked, but never this much, often, or probing. Layla thought he might suspect something, but she said nothing, for fear of confirming, or even starting suspicion.

She opened the door to the palace where Croquet was there to greet her.

"Miss Layla, your father is waiting on you in the sitting room."

"Why didn't he meet me here as he usually does?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now come."

Layla scowled quietly behind Croquet. She had noticed more and more over the passing months Croquet's disdain for her. She never said anything about it. After all, she knew that she hadn't noticed anything for years, and so she couldn't now let on that she did, lest her father become suspicious.

Layla walked into the sitting area with a cautious step. Her father was in his usual sitting spot. In Layla's usual chair was a man with long pink hair, a silken plum colored suit that had ruffles on the sleeves and the front shirt. Layla knew instantly that this was the owned of the jet outside.

Layla paused, shocked. Who could this man be? His green eyes were narrow, and seemed to narrow even more when she walked in.

"Ah, Layla, you're finally here. You sure took your time coming up the stairs."

Layla inclined her head, "I'm sorry, Papa. The heels make it difficult to climb." Pegasus stood, and put a hand around her shoulders.

"My dear Layla, I would like you to meet the ever charming Zigfried Von Schroeder, of Schroeder Corporation."

Layla's eyes widened ever so slightly in some kind of internal fear.

"Pleased to meet you, Frauline Pegasus. I must say zat zis is a long anticipated pleasure." He roughly took her hand, and presented her with a rose somewhere between pink and red. There were no leaves on it, and the thorns drew blood from her fingers.

"Mr. Von Schroeder," Layla answered coolly. Her voice was as icy as the blue in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to freeze over. What were usually vivid windows into her innermost thoughts were now barren wastelands, nothing visible for miles.

"Please, Layla, call me Zigfried."

"Please, Mr. Schroeder, call me Frauline Pegasus."

"Layla, my dear, this man is our guest. You should be more respectful."

Layla eyed her father from the side, it reminded Pegasus so much of how Kaiba looked with disdain at his enemies. Pegasus's eyes narrowed behind her. His golden eye glinted.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Switch things up. Author's notes at the bottom AHHH!!! lol. Ok, I'm done. I wasn't even gonna put Zigfried in this, but he was just too good to pass up. XD 


	14. Through the Looking Glass

Thanks a bunch to Kazuha-sama for the fave. and review. Thanks again to Peach Wookiee for all the encouragement. Thanks to anyone who's actually read this far. LoL.

Warning: Minor cursing "d-word"

* * *

"Tell me, Frauline, vy are you being so cold to me? Vat have I done to deserve such torture from a lady as beautiful as yourself."

Layla didn't answer him. This sort of cat-and-mouse game had gone on for weeks. Layla had been forbidden from going to Domino the weekend of her birthday, June twenty-fourth. Seto had been infuriated when she had told him why. He had wanted her to spend her sixteenth birthday with him and Mokuba. The whole weekend had been planned out. Friday was for Layla, Seto, and Haruka. Saturday was all for Seto and Mokuba, and Sunday was for Haruka and her family. Seto had promised her something wonderful that she would never forget, and she had been excited to know just what it was.

But she hadn't been allowed to go. The boat hadn't come to the island at all. Instead Zigfried's jet had come to take her, Zigfried, and her father to Germany, where Zigfried lived. Not that she'd told Seto this. She had only said that her father wished for her to accompany him to Germany for her sixteenth birthday. She had known from the way he had spoken to her that he suspected something, but he didn't pry.

Mokuba hadn't wanted her to go anymore than Seto, or anyone else did, for that matter. He had nearly cried when she and Seto had told him that she was being forced to go to Germany with her father. He had, though, insisted on giving her, her present early. It was a pendant that looked like a duel monsters' card inside were pictures of both Mokuba and Seto. He showed her the one around his neck; he had a picture of Seto and Layla. Seto popped open the one around his neck; one side Mokuba, one side Layla.

Mokuba had looked at her, joy dancing in his eyes, "You're a part of the family now, Layla."

"Layla! Zigfried is speaking to you," Pegasus's voice snapped her back into reality from her pleasant musings

"Oh, I'm sorry, Herr Schroeder. Please repeat what you said."

"Oh, it vas nosing off importance. I merely asked how you liked my castle. It is vone off ze finest in all off Germany."

"Yeah, it's nice. Will you excuse me Herr Schroeder, Papa? I am tired I think I will head on to bed."

"Yes, of course my darling."

"Good night, my Frauline." Schroeder took her hand, and tried to kiss Layla. She turned her head quickly to the side, so he hit her cheek. His green eyes narrowed.

"Good night, Frauline."

Layla tossed fitfully in her bed that night. She thought of Seto, the only comfort she had in this place. She thought of him asking her what was going on. He hadn't pried, only asked. Perhaps he had been afraid of the answer. Maybe he thought her father was up to something. She had told him that she'd explain everything when she got back. He had made her swear to it. She had left reassuring him of her love. He was begging her to remember his.

She tossed and shivered. Stupid old castle. Thing was full of drafts. She got up and went to the fire place. Matches and a started log sat just inside, lighting a fire, she went back to bed. She drifted for about an hour, but suddenly woke up again, shivering.

"Damn it!" she swore, but quickly covered her mouth. She had never said anything like that before. Even though Haruka cursed sometimes, it had never fazed Layla. Her father had always insisted that ladies never cursed, and that since she was a lady, she was not to curse either. He had followed it up with insistencies that her mother never cursed. Layla thought Pegasus was just trying to make a carbon copy of his dearly departed.

Layla jammed the poker angrily at this thought. It struck the wall violently, sending shock waves up her arm. While she was rubbing her cramped arm, she felt a sudden breeze. Curious, she looked at the window. Closed. She looked back at the fireplace. Apparently her pent up rage at her father had opened a passageway. Strange.

It was tall enough for her to go through. Seto, with his six foot one frame would have had to stoop, but she, at only five foot five, didn't have a problem at all. It was dark, but curiosity was getting the better of her, and she carefully walked down the passage, feeling along the ancient stone walls, and testing the ground in front of her before she took a firm step. There was no telling how long ago this tunnel had last been used.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, there was a small amount of light down the corridor. She approached slower, more cautiously. The room she came upon was large, empty, and dusty. She stifled a cough; she didn't want anyone to find her here. She looked out a window that took almost the whole length of the long wall at the end of room. It looked out on the dining hall. This confused her. There hadn't been any windows in the dining hall…there had been…a long mirror.

"Two-way glass…" she murmured.

The dining hall door opened, and Von Schroeder and Pegasus walked in. They took seats opposite each other, equals.

"But, Herr Pegasus, I do not sink zat Layla is very fond of me."

Pegasus laughed. There was an evil note in his voice that Layla had never heard there before. It sent shivers down her spine. She definitely didn't like the maniacal look in his eye. The glint of gold behind his silver hair was more pronounced than Layla had ever seen before,

"Oh, please, Ziggy-boy. Layla is much too naïve to think any differently."

"I am not so sure off that Herr Pegasus. Despite your best efforts, she is completely resistant to my charms."

"Give her time. It doesn't matter what she thinks now. She will be won to you, Ziggy-boy, don't worry."

"But how?"

"She does everything that I tell her to. She has no mind of her own. She can only do what I 'ask' of her. She is completely in my hands. Layla Pegasus will be Layla Von Schroeder before her seventeenth birthday."

Layla almost cried. There were so many emotions going through her all at once. Fear of having to be with Zigfried instead of Seto, hurt at being betrayed by her own father, sadness that her father in all honesty, didn't seem to care about her at all. How she was going to escape, she didn't know, but escape she must.

She needed Seto and Haruka to help her plan. She had a year. That was the long and the short of the whole thing.

She clenched a fist, digging into her palms with sharp nails. Her tear-streaked face looked up at the window, a new resolve in her eyes.


	15. Covert Communication

A/N: Dun dun dun..."Yami" Kaiba starts to make the scene. This is the Kaiba that Yugi mind crushes in ep. 1.

Sorry for the long update. My teachers hate me. Bleh... ok, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"He what?!?" Seto's fist pounded his desk. 

"I'm sorry, Seto. If I'd known Papa wanted to marry me to Schroeder I would have told you sooner."

"I'm confused," said Haruka.

"And we're supposed to be surprised?" Seto always got that way when he was angry. He developed little patience for anyone, and quite the acid tongue came with that. Layla shot Seto a look that had almost as little patience as the tone in Seto's voice.

"What about, Hari?"

"Well…Pegasus has been trying to keep you to himself all these years. Why would he want to marry you off so early?"

"It's simple," Seto laced his fingers in front of his face. His eyes narrowed in concentration. They looked the way they had when Layla had first met him. Cold, calculating, focused.

"I have known Schroeder a long time. His talents rival even my own, but his company is always one step behind Kaiba Corp. He's a slimy little rat that would do anything for a scrap from Pegasus. Schroeder probably sees Layla as a way to get to Pegasus directly, and Pegasus, noticing that Layla is becoming more and more her own, rather than his, wants to get her away from whatever it is that's influencing her."

"So if Layla marries Schroeder-"

"It'll be just like she never left. I suspected something like this might happen," he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a metal device about the size of a slice of bread, "so take this."

Layla turned the device over carefully. Its weight surprised her the most. It was heavy for its size. There was a screen on one end and a box on the other.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's actually two things. This box on the back here is a signal scrambler. It will take the signals from any microphone, computer, camera, you name it, and garble them up and rearrange them as that no one can see or hear what is going on. They'll just get static.

"This side is a two way video phone that can only receive signals from its counter-part, which I have. All signals sent to and from this machine are already scrambled up to where when the scrambler gets a hold of them, it puts them in the correct order, and they are played back properly."

"Genius, Seto, pure genius. Where did you find something like that, and how can you be sure Papa doesn't have something to get around it?"

"Because, Blue Eyes," Seto said with no small amount of satisfaction in his voice, "I invented it. There are only two in the world. Mine and yours. We can only use it in the case of a true emergency, though. If the goons figure out what it is, they'll figure out a way around it."

Seto sent them back to Haruka's amidst warnings not to say anything, even in code, because Haruka's house was probably bugged by now. He took Layla in his arms and kissed her on the forehead and lips.

"That card is now my top priority," he said. As he said it, Layla thought she saw his eyes glaze over. Looking back, they were normal again.


	16. Yami Kaiba

Mokuba was worried about his brother. He had seen how obsessed Seto had become with the final Blue Eyes White Dragon. He didn't like the look on his brother's face whenever he talked about, or even thought about that card. That obsession was changing him, and Mokuba didn't like it. When Layla came the next weekend, he confided in her.

"I'm scared, Layla. I don't know what's happening to him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Neither do I, Mokuba."

"I know. Will you talk to him for me?"

"Why don't you, Mokuba? He's always got time for you, you know that."

Mokuba shook his head, "Not anymore. I tried talking to him, but he just got all cranky and told me to go away. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"Weird. That's not like Seto at all."

"I know, and I'm worried about him."

Layla hugged Mokuba, "Don't worry, Mokuba. Of course I'll talk to him, and I won't let him blow me off until he listens. Got it?"

Mokuba looked up at her, sniffling, "Thanks, Sis."

Layla smiled, surprised.

"Well you are just like a sister to me, Layla."

"Thanks, Mokuba. It's a great honor to have you as my very own little brother."

33333333333333333333

Layla quietly walked into Seto's office. It was sparsely decorated. The only things in the entire room were a large desk on which were a phone, a couple photographs, and a computer. There was also a couch and television. Layla guessed those were for when Mokuba stayed in Seto's office while he was working. Seto was at the computer, typing furiously.

"Seto?"

He looked up at her, eyes glazed over, but he smiled at her.

"Layla, I think I've about tracked the final Blue Eyes."

"Well, Seto, I wanted to talk to you about that," Seto turned his chair toward her. Layla approached him, and went behind the desk.

"We, Mokuba and I, are worried about you."

"Why?" She sat in his lap, and he encircled his powerful arms around her. The glaze in his eyes was slowly dissipating.

"Well, you're spending so much time on this card. Mokuba said you don't even really eat anymore. We're just worried, Seto. We love you."

"I love the both of you too, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm doing this to get you away from Pegasus. You haven't forgotten that have you?"

"No, Seto, I haven't, and I thank you, but I don't want you to kill yourself over it. I've been fine for sixteen years. I'll be fine a little while longer."

"We don't have much time, Layla. You know that."

"I know, Seto, I know. But I'm more worried about you than I am about me."

"Tell you what, I'll take a break as soon as I get that card. Deal?" He kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

He kissed her again.

"For you, Blue Eyes, anything."


	17. The Final Straw

A/N: Ok... There IS an element of physical child abuse here. This is fair game from here on out.

* * *

Pegasus and Zigfried met in the middle of Pegasus's green marble hallway. 

Zigfried's plum suit and ruffles looked as effeminate as ever. It hugged his hips and shoulders, giving him a womanish shape. His long pink hair was brushed to it's full straight down-to-his-waist glory. There were two flips by his face, right underneath his narrow green eyes.

Pegasus looked arrogant and pompous. He stood in the hall, hands on his hips. He flicked his hair back impatiently. He smoothed his clothes, and looked at Zigfried, who nodded.

"Are you sure, Herr Pegasus, that you haf secured my success? I don not vant to make a fool off myself."

"I told you, Ziggy-Boy; she does what I tell her. We will seal the business deal directly after the honey-moon."

Zigfried's greedy lips smiled, and his eyes were off in some delicious fantasy. Possibly it was the business deal with Pegasus, or perhaps it was the idea of a honey-moon with his promised delicate bride.

Croquet walked in behind the two men.

"Layla is in her room, Master Pegasus."

"Excellent, Croquet! And how is her temperament?"

"No different than usual, Sir. Perhaps a little morose, but in overall good spirits."

"Wonderful! Now, Ziggy-Boy, let's get started."

In her room, Layla heard Pegasus and Zigfried coming up the long marble stairs to her room. She knew what was about to happen. Zigfried had hinted at it for months. She ran to her video-phone, and dialed Haruka's private video-phone number. Haruka's parents had given the two a pair for Layla's birthday.

"Come on, Hari, pick up, pick up, pick up," finally, after a hundred years, Haruka picked hers up. Pegasus and Zigfried were getting dangerously close.

"Layla, what's going on?"

"Remember what you and Seto and I were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"It's about to happen. Record everything to give to Seto just in case. I'm going to take out the audio and video output, so they won't know we're connected."

"Ten four, Hot Stuff," Layla heard the two of them on the landing. Wouldn't be long now.

Layla scrambled behind the machine for the output cables. She just couldn't find them.

"Shit! Where are they?" She spotted them.

The doorknob started to turn.

"Aha! There they are," Layla yanked out the wired and spun quickly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Croquet opened the door and Pegasus, followed by Zigfried walked in. Croquet closed the door behind them.

"Hello, how……unexpected." Layla's voice was measured, careful, and laced with frost.

"Layla, you should be more accommodating toward our guest. After all, you two are going to be spending a great deal of time together from now on," Pegasus chuckled easily.

"What do you mean, Papa?" This was one of the most difficult things to do, to put on that facade of naiveté. She knew that she had done much growing in the past several months, and that she owed almost all of it to her eighteen year old lover.

"Yes, Frauline, after all, I simply came to ask you vone sing."

"What is that, Zigfried?" She privately cringed at that. Her father had insisted upon her referring to Von Schroeder by his first name. She had asked Seto how he felt about the whole thing, and he had thought that, for the time being, she should do what her father asked, just to be safe.

"I came only to ask for you hand in marriage."

The intensity in the room was so electrifying that Layla could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Zigfried looked greedily and expectantly at her. Pegasus was beaming at the answer he was sure was to come. Layla's heart was pounding so mercilessly in fear of what would happen when she said what she must say that she was sure Haruka in Domino could hear it. Haruka's anger and hatred toward both Pegasus and Zigfried was so tangible, that it seemed they could be felt through the phone wires.

"I'm very sorry, Herr Schroeder, but I'm afraid I must decline."

There was a stunned silence that seemed to both absorb and reverberate Layla's words all at the same time. Her father was the first to speak.

"Come now, Layla. It isn't lady-like to joke about such things."

"I'm not joking, Papa. I don't want to marry him." Layla's own pent up rage was starting to build.

"Vy not?" Zigfried was simply stunned.

Layla, trying to keep her emotions in control simply said, "I'm sorry, Herr Schroeder."

"Vy not? Vat haf I ever given you but respect?"

"Layla, I think Zigfried is entitled to some explanation."

Everything was starting to blur in Layla's mind. Her many clouded emotions were starting to blur Schroeder's and Pegasus's words together. Joy, anger, sadness. Something about respect. Fear, independence, need. An owing of an explanation. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Layla, your mother would have-"

That was the final straw. Years of resentment, months of anger, sadness, joy, confusion, gratitude, hatred, and love came pouring out of her all at one time.

"How do I know what mother would have done? All my life I've been told what mother would have done! At least mother was allowed to live her life! Or did you keep her locked up on this island, too?"

Watching the screen in Domino, Haruka watched with a mixture of fear, pride, and satisfaction. Layla was finally saying everything Haruka herself had wanted to say to Pegasus. But this wasn't the time, and Haruka knew that. She kept mumbling at the screen "Stop, Layla. Be careful." Be careful…Seto's repeated warning. He must have seen this coming. It was at that moment that Kaiba gained Haruka's full approval and trust. He knew Layla. He must have seen this coming.

"You want to know why I won't marry Schroeder? Because I love someone else."

"Who-?"

Layla didn't know who said that, and she didn't care.

"I'm in love with Seto Kaiba!"

"How-?"

"We've been seeing each other secretly for the past year, ever since you brought me to that tournament, Papa."

Throughout Layla's entire speech, Pegasus had been growing visible angrier and angrier. This was the final straw. Her suggestion that he was responsible for her insolence and disobedience was all that he could take. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he slapped her so hard across the face that its force knocked her onto the floor.

Haruka, in her room in Domino, stood ready to jump, even kill, before she realized that she was miles and miles away. She hated the fact that the only way for her to help her friend now was to keep the recording feed going.


	18. Recordings and Promises

Haruka showed Seto the recording, as Layla had asked of her. Haruka felt her rage boil over as she watched the recording on the big television in Kaiba's office. As per Layla's request, Mokuba had been ushered out of the room.

Kaiba didn't react the way Haruka had expected. Every time she had seen Kaiba get angry, he had yelled, thrown things, and/or hit something. He usually had such a short fuse. But here, the fuse didn't seem to have been lit.

He sat, staring at the screen. Haruka couldn't see his face. Haruka had cut the tape off with Layla sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands.

Haruka looked intently at Kaiba.

"Kaiba? You still in there?" Kaiba looked up at her, and she saw the fuse had, indeed been lit. His eyes were blazing in a righteous hell-fire. His steel-clad forearms were shaking. His eyes were wet, hot, passionate, and ready to do anything. He clinched his fist and pounded the table.

"I'll kill the bastard!" his voice, normally strong and confident now shook in hatred and even, perhaps, fear. Haruka had never seen Kaiba so shaken.

"Kaiba, remember to keep a cool head. You're gonna need it if we're gonna help Layla. She's still stuck with that monster, and you're the only one who can help her," Hari had always been the strong one. She watched over Layla as best she could, but had never been able to get her away from Pegasus, mostly because she had never wanted to be gotten away from him. Now she did, and there was finally someone to help her, if she could just keep Kaiba from going off the deep end.

"You can help her, the only one that can, maybe. You have to keep a clear head, that's what you're good at, what you're famous for in all your duels. Keeping your head clear in a tight spot. That's all this is."

Kaiba held her gaze for a moment, looking hard at the face he had known so long, but only now felt like he knew.

"You love her don't you?" he asked her. The air was still.

"You betcha. Just like a baby sister. She's three years younger than me you know."

"I know. I love her too."

"I know, Kaiba. That's why we have to help her."

"Mokuba! Come in here!"

Mokuba walked cautiously into the room, "What's wrong, Bro?" Seto didn't answer him, only pushed the play button on the already rewound recording.

"Kaiba! Layla specifically asked that he not see this," she paused the tape.

"Why not, Bro?"

"Haruka, I understand Layla's request, but I am the one who decides what is best for him, and I believe he deserved to know what happened to his sister!"

"What happened to Layla, Seto?"

"Nothing," said Haruka in a last-ditch attempt to carry out Layla's request.

"Haruka! Leave my family matters with me!"

Haruka held up her hands in a signal of defeat.

"Seto, what's going on?" Seto didn't answer, only pushed the play button on the tape.

"…we've been seeing each other for the past year-" the slap resounded in the mostly empty room.

Mokuba's eyes widened in horror. Tears welled up in them. He wiped them hastily on his sleeve, "We gotta help her, Seto!"

"I know, Mokuba. My plan is still the same. Bring that bastard Pegasus to his knees!"

"Yeah! All right!"

"Haruka," Kaiba said to her in his trademark side-stare.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Layla still communicating?" Haruka shook her head, "Hm. I wonder…" Kaiba sprung up and went to his computer.

"What're you doing, Seto?"

"Accessing Layla's private computer. I've had all her information for a while, so hacking into it is the easiest thing in the world," he typed with disconcerting speed. His eyes never left the screen. This was what he did best, "Aha! Got it!" he typed furiously for a few more minutes, "Shit!"

"What is it, Seto?"

"Everything's off line. She has no access to any outside computers, not even to any of Pegasus's own except his mainframe. Her whole thing's practically a type writer."

"What about the communicator you gave her?" Haruka asked, impatiently.

Kaiba shook his head, "No good now. They'll be watching for something like that."

"Then what can we do? Layla's family! We can't just leave her with that creep!"

"I know, Mokuba, I will send her communication as soon as I can."

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait."


	19. The Final Blue Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. My teachers have conspired against creativity, and decided that we have to take tests and get ready for exams. Lovely ain't it? Anyway, thanks to everyone for the zillionth time. I love you guys!

Oh, and from here on everything takes place in the Duelist Kingdom timeline. I'm using episode transcripts to help me….so….updated disclaimer.

I own: Haruka, Layla, original dialogue/story

They own: everyone else

Transcripts: From Yugioh! Fans

* * *

Kaiba sat in his break period, staring at a book. He wasn't really reading it; he was doing what he always did now, thinking about the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He was convinced now more than ever that that card was the only thing that could defeat Pegasus, and he was determined to get it. 

Next to him, there were some random geeks murdering the art of Duel Monsters. One wasn't all that bad, but he wasn't great either; some spiky-haired first year. He friend, though, shouldn't have been allowed a deck, let alone play. He was some Brooklyn moron, another first year.

Kaiba tuned them out. He had no use for those geeks. He lost himself in thought. The trail of the Blue Eyes had gone cold. The last known owner was some old archaeologist in Florida. Perhaps he still had it, but Kaiba couldn't imagine why. The old man hadn't played in a tournament in ten years, in a game that was only fifteen years old.

Kaiba was jerked away from his musings when the spiky-haired first year said something about his grandfather's game shop having a "super rare card".

"Rare card? Could it be? Can't be…analysis would have shown it…but if it is…" Kaiba's thoughts were in such a disrupted pattern the rest of the day. He sort of floated through the rest of school, his eyes glazed over.

333333333333333333333333

After school, Kaiba rushed home, his limo disregarding any and all speed laws. He took his favorite brief case, and stuffed it full of some of his most rare and powerful cards.

"If it is there," he thought, "the old man won't be able to resist all of these, and if he does, I can always pay him for it."

Kaiba was in too much of a hurry to wait on the chauffer, so he hopped on his motorcycle and sped off toward the game shop.

He didn't know why he was in such a rush, all he knew was that he had to get the Blue Eyes card. It must never be used against him, never.

He parked the motorcycle in front of the shop, and left his helmet with it. He was nervous. He was so close. So close to Layla, to her freedom. He couldn't afford to mess up now. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He pushed open the door, as if it was his own shop, and he was just checking in on his employees.

"May I help you?" asked an old man behind the counter. This must be Spike's grandfather, the one with the card.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

Spike and Brooklyn recognized him instantly, but Kaiba dismissed them, and, at the same time, set up his credentials as to why he, rather than the old man, should have whatever card he pleased.

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" he asked, carefully brushing past the friends of Spike (Yugi) and Brooklyn (Joey). His eyes caught a white dragon on a blue field. They widened in anticipation, and satisfaction.

"Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?" The old guy closed the case the card was in. He was mumbling something that Kaiba wasn't listening to. Kaiba slammed his briefcase down on the old man's desk.

"Listen to me, Old Man! Give me your Blue Eyes, and I'll trade you all of these!"

"Ah, nice, but no thanks."

"Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can, and will, pay anything you ask." The note of desperation in his voice was now so evident that his voice was now trembling.

Everything was echoing in Kaiba's ears. He imagined Layla next to him. Her faraway voice screaming for him to help her. He felt her small slender hands in his own, and they were being pulled away from him, and he was helpless to grab a hold and pull her back to him.

"…parting with it is completely out of the question."

Kaiba snapped his aluminum briefcase shut, "Fine. I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool."

3333333333333333333333333

Kaiba sat in his office, thinking. The main thing he could remember the old guy saying was something about the "Heart of the Cards".

"Heart of the cards, ridiculous! These cards are all about power, and one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card will be mine! Layla, I promise you that! It is right within my grasp!"

He pushed a call button on his desk.

"Roland, come in here!" His glazed over eyes stared off into space. Roland entered the room and bowed.

"What is it, Master Kaiba?"

"There's a little something I'd like you to pick up at the game shop." He imparted his plan to Roland, who nodded and left.


	20. Kaiba's Defeat

Within an hour, Roland brought Mr. Moto to Kaiba.

"Ah, Mr. Moto, take a seat please."

"What is it that you want, Kaiba? I already told you, selling my Blue Eyes White Dragon is completely out of the question."

"What about winning it in a duel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A duel, Old Man, where we each offer up our rarest card. A Blue Eyes a piece."

"A tempting offer. Alright, I accept you challenge, but I should warn you, I was quite the card-shark in my day."

"Huh. We shall see."

333333333333333333333333333

The old man was lying helpless on the floor; Kaiba's holographic dueling arenas had just been too much for him. Kaiba picked up his prize, the final Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba called the game shop. He didn't want the old fool lying there on his floor. The spiky-haired Yugi could come and collect his own family.

"Hello, Game Shop. Yugi Moto speaking."

"Ah, Yugi…perfect. Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up," Kaiba hung up the phone and lovingly fingered the Blue Eyes card; "Finally I have it. Ah, but which is better? Having this prize or giving it back to the old fool, but completely worthless? If it is destroyed, it can never be used against me, no matter what…"

Yugi and his friends came rushing through the door, "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled and rushed over to the old man. Kaiba stepped out of the shadows.

"How's the old man feeling, hm?"

"Kaiba, you sleaze! What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel, Joey, that's all. Each of us offered up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself proved to be too much stimulation for him"

"Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The girl, Tea, shrieked.

"It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won," he lost control of himself, and ripped the card in half; everyone gasped, "Yes the Blue Eyes is a rare and powerful card and this one can now never be used against me!"

Yugi, filled with anger, tears streaming down his face, challenged Kaiba to a duel. Kaiba sniggered, not seeing the point, but he decided to humor him. He needed a laugh anyway.

Yugi was, at first, intimidated from Kaiba's holographic system wasn't fairing so well, but as soon as he became accustomed to it, he managed to score some leads. His Gaia the Fierce Knight was soon ripped apart by one of Kaiba's fearsome Blue Eyes. Yugi managed to pull a "Swords of Revealing Light" in time to stop Kaiba's two Blue Eyes, but now the effects of the card had worn out, and it was almost over.

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi!"

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba, but it does have the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia! Obliterate!"

"But…how? How could I have lost…to him?!"

A strange symbol glowed on Yugi's forehead.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!"

Seto's eyes instantly cleared. He felt…something inside of him shatter, and he felt the strongest wave of remorse at having torn the Blue Eyes card. The grief that he felt because of it, at having literally ripped in half his one chance of liberating Layla, made him fall to his knees, shaking.


	21. The Video

Kaiba hadn't been able to recover from his defeat at the hands of Yugi. He had seen a couple of weeks later that Pegasus was hosting a new tournament on his island. Kaiba thought Pegasus had heard about hid defeat and wanted to rub it in his face.

A challenge.

Normally Kaiba would have taken this challenge ferociously, but his confidence was shot. He had promised both Layla and himself that he wouldn't challenge Pegasus until he was sure se could beat him, and now he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had been beaten by some punk off the street. If some kid that barely knew what he was doing could best him, how could he hold his own against the creator of the game?

He held his head in his hands. Surely there was something he could do. There were too many people depending on him now to just give up. He needed Layla's freedom almost as much as she did. He just hadn't been the same, especially with the prospect of losing her to Zigfried in only a few months' time.

He had to think of something, and fast.

Just then, Roland came in the room, carrying a package.

"Mr. Kaiba, this is for you."

"Who's it from?" he didn't pick his head up. Honestly, he didn't care all that much.

"It says Industrial Illusions."

Kaiba's head snapped up. Roland handed him the package.

"Roland, where is Mokuba?"

"Still at school. Mr. Kaiba."

"Good. If he comes in, have him wait for me to call for him."

Roland bowed, "Of course, sir."

As soon as Roland left the room, Kaiba ripped open the package. It contained only a few items; two gold stars, a glove, a blank Duel Monsters card, a Duel Monsters card with a picture of royal riches, a video tape, and……a picture of Layla. He picked it up, gently, with fingers trembling in anger.

His suspicions were confirmed. Pegasus had started this whole tournament as a way to humiliate him publicly, and in front of Layla.

Seto put the tape into the VCR and waited on the static to die down. After half a minute or so, Pegasus's face appeared on the screen. Seto snarled.

"Well, well, well, Kaiba-Boy, curiosity got the best of you, eh? I'm not surprised. Not after the picture I put in there to entice you.

"I'm sure you heard about the duelist kingdom tournament that will be occurring in only a few days time. This package is simply to invite you to participate.

"Ah, but your pride is suffering, isn't it, Kaiba-Boy? Yes it must be after being so humiliatingly defeated by Little Yugi, and so unable to save your young love, am I right?

"She is such a lovely child isn't she Kaiba-Boy? My child. The one you've been trying to steal from me. I suppose you think you know what's better for her than I, I her own father do. How naïve!

"But, I am willing to forgive and forget all these wrongs, for a price. You must best me in a duel. Should be easy enough for the world champion, right? Oh, yes, that's right. You no longer have your confidence. You couldn't even beat Little Yugi, who had no real tournament experience. What hope could you possibly have of defeating me? Me, who has mastered every strategy and has every card ever created at my disposal. You don't have a chance, Kaiba-Boy.

"But perhaps you have something up your sleeve. Perhaps you can defeat me yet and be a white knight for your dear Layla.

"But I doubt it.

"Good bye Seto Kaiba, I will be seeing you very soon. Very soon indeed."


	22. Hax

Zigfried returned to Germany, shamed. As much as Layla couldn't stand him, she had been slightly disappointed to see him go. He had been her last link to the world outside her father's island.

Zigfried had left with assurances that the marriage would take place as planned, just as soon as Kaiba-Boy had been…removed from the picture. Permanently. Layla, of course, was unaware of her father's plans for her and Zigfried. All she knew was that he was gone for now.

Layla spent all of her time in her own room. Croquet even brought her meals to her up there. She wasn't talking to Pegasus anymore. It was as if she didn't live there. He tried to engage her, but she wouldn't have it. She said nothing to him.

She heard about Seto's defeat. Her father had told her. He must have been trying to show how futile the whole affair was. She didn't care. Seto's skill had nothing to do with why she loved him. She just wished her father could see that.

Her father taunted her day in and day out. She tried hard not to listen to his taunts, but she did wonder why he hadn't contacted her. She contented herself that he must know her father would be watching her so intensely. Surely that was it…surely…

After Seto's defeat, Pegasus began to drop the subtlest hints that he would be coming to the island soon. She hadn't the faintest idea what he meant. Eventually, after enough hints, her natural curiosity got the better of her.

Sixteen years of unrestricted, unmonitored access to the castle had finally proven useful. She managed to by-pass all of the guards with the use of some secret passages she was sure Pegasus himself knew nothing about. They were tunnels the construction crews had put in for easier access to the rooms. She knew her father's foppish ways would prevent him from using the tunnels, and, even if he did know about them, he would think Layla would be the same. Luckily, she wasn't.

She snuck into the room of Pegasus's mainframe computer. She managed to get in from the floor, so she hadn't been seen by the guards. She was quick and silent. She was careful not to make a sound. She lowered the audio output of the computer.

Using hacking techniques Seto had taught her she managed to set her computer back online and connected it to the mainframe for about five minutes. She was typing furiously, but silently. She heard guards outside the door.

Suddenly, the computer flashed "Download Complete". Layla set everything back the way it had been, but she did manage to hardwire the surveillance system on her room to where it played a loop from a typical day before and after meal times, and visits from her father. The loop cut off at those points. She set it up to where the loop could be cut off from a short key sequence on her computer. She also wired her computer so that the scrambler wouldn't affect it.

She had downloaded the entire mainframe onto her personal computer. She sneaked back to her room. From there she turned the loop on.

"Good. Now to access the files," she raced through them.

"Yes!" One of the folders was labeled DKTPeg. She opened it. Inside there were rules, regulations, business receipts, and another folder labeled DKTPegTS. Password encrypted.

Layla tried a hundred different passwords, all she could think of. Finally, on a whim, she came up with CeCeMil, from Cecelia and Millennium.

There were no files in the folder. Only two pictures she opened one called SGYM. A picture of some spiky-haired kid opened up. He had a sand colored pyramid with –

"It can't be," she zoomed in on the pyramid. It had the same symbol that her father's Eye had. She guessed her father must want the pyramid for whatever reason.

She moved on to the next picture file. It was labeled SGSK. She gazed lovingly and longingly at the picture that her icy eyes beheld. The picture was of Seto Kaiba. She touched the screen, wishing it was his face.

None of this made any sense to Layla. Why would her father encrypt such a difficult password for just a couple of pictures? Overall, the whole escapade hadn't proved to be overly useful. She had only learned that her father was hosting some kind of tournament, and that this Yugi kid and Seto were important to it for some reason or other.

She also learned this:

The tournament was to start in two days time.


	23. Disappearances

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, almost moping. He felt defeated, like Pegasus had won Layla right from under his nose. The tournament was supposed to start tomorrow, and the boat left tonight. Seto couldn't go. He knew that. He wasn't going to face Pegasus; he couldn't win. What was the point? Mokuba didn't know. He was sure Seto was going to go to the tournament, kick butt, get Layla back, bring her to Domino, and that would be that. Seto didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been defeated.

There was a knock at the office door. Mokuba's voice sounded throughout the room.

"Seto, you've gotta leave now if you're gonna make the boat for the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom! Seto open the door!" the door opened, and he walked in, "Huh? Seto?"

Seto looked down at the desk, he couldn't look at his little brother, "I'm not going, Mokuba."

"Not going? ...Why not?"

Seto's voice started to shake, "There's no point…"

"What do you mean no point?"

Seto finally looked up at Mokuba, "Kid, I'm in no condition to duel anyone right now, especially Pegasus."

"What are you talking about? You always say cards are power, and you've got all the strongest cards!"

"Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I don't know what I think anymore. Everything feels different, as if I lost a piece of myself that day."

"But, Seto, you're the best, you're the champ!"

"Not since I was defeated by Yugi," Seto stood, holding his aluminum briefcase, "I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone," he tossed a card to Mokuba, a Sword Stalker, and said, "Here. Keep this. It was always your favorite."

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't know who I am anymore."

"But…Layla…"

"I haven't forgotten. Don't worry about her, Mokuba. Take care kid."

Seto left Mokuba on the verge of tears.

Now Mokuba had no idea what to do. He had the terrible feeling that someone wanted Seto gone. He didn't know why. He wished his brother were there, or Layla, someone to confide in.

Then it happened. He saw someone with long silver hair and a red silken suit walk down the corridor to the private conference hall.

"What?" Mokuba, as honorary vice president, knew he had to follow this stranger. Mokuba approached the conference room's closed door, listening, "…you'd like me to handle any messy details, yes?"

Mokuba cracked open the door the tiniest bit. He heard his brother's five main associates, the "Big Five", refer to the newcomer as Pegasus. Pegasus…where had he heard that before? Layla's father! But what could he want?

Suddenly, Mokuba was grabbed by Kemo. He struggled and struggled to get free, but it didn't work. They took him to the Duelist Kingdom where they left him in a room in a tall tower.

In the middle of that night, Layla came in on him. He was laying on the bed, staring out the window, not asleep. She approached his bed, but he didn't see her. She sat on the floor next to his bed.

"Mokuba," she whispered.

"Huh? Oh, Layla!" he whispered back to her, "How did you know I was here?"

"Not important right now? Are you hurt?"

"A little."

"Where?"

"My arm." Layla turned his arm over and saw a large welt on his inner forearm. She pulled a first-aid kit out of her pocket. She put some disinfectant on the mark.

"This might sting a bit."

"I'm used to it. When I was little I'd get bullied at the orphanage a lot. I was always having to get stuff like this put on it."

Layla looked at him, nothing but sorrow in her face, "I'm sorry. I always feel so guilty when I hear about your and Seto's childhood. You both deserved so much better."

"It's over now, even so it wasn't your fault anyway." Layla looked up at him, and smiled. She began to wrap the wound in gauze.

"So why are you here anyway?"

"Your dad. He wants to take over Seto's company, but he had to have a Kaiba relative, so they took me."

"What about Seto?"

"He's disappeared. No one knows where he is. He left on his own terms, though."

"That's something."

"…There's something else…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"They're…they're going to kill Seto."

Layla stopped wrapping for a second, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard Pegasus say something about 'the older Kaiba meeting with an accident' and something about how Seto won't bother them anymore."

Layla finished wrapping his arm, "Oh no…"

"They won't be able to get him though."

"How come?"

"Cause nobody's stronger than my big brother!" Layla smiled at him.

"Keep that covered, Kiddo."

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Seto sat in a room working on two round metal disks, each with four card slots.

"I've always believed Duel Monsters was a game of sheer power," he thought, "But Yugi claims that the cards have a heart! Is that how he won? The only way I'll know for sure is to face Yugi again, and these new portable holo-generaters will enable me to challenge him no matter where I find him. I just have to get to –"

Someone pounded on the door, "Hm?" Seto said by way of an answer.

"Seto Kaiba! We know you're in there! Open the door or we'll break it down!" They held true to their word. Seto stood and faced them.

"Let's go, Kaiba. Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words with you."

"Hm," Seto sneered, "I bet he would, but it'll take more than you two goons to grab me."

"This can go easy, or we can snap you in two, Wise Guy."

"You'll never take me alive!" Seto grabbed his briefcase that contained the holo-generators, and kicked his desk chair at the goons. He looked for just a second like a caged animal, trapped, and willing to do anything, no matter how desperate. He did it too. He ran head long into the window behind the desk, and jumped into the rocky crags below.

"Nobody could survive a fall like that."

"Looks like he did our work for us."

"Yeah, that just leaves the rest of the job. Pegasus was very clear. He wants the deck with the deadly Blue Eyes White Dragon."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Layla went to Mokuba's room again. There were tear stains on her face.

"Layla! What's wrong?"

"It happened. Someone said they got him."

Mokuba's eyes welled up with tears. Layla put a hand on his.

"I know, Mokuba. But right now," she sniffed, her own eyes were starting to tear, "right now I want you to get out of here. There's a boat leaving soon that's going back to Domino. Get on that. Disguise yourself, so Kemo won't recognize you."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Right now we have to get you to safety."

"Thanks."

"Here," she handed him a purplish-blue bandana, "You can use this for your disguise."

"Why don't you come with me?"

They'll realize I'm gone a long time before they do you. When you get to Domino, go to Haruka's. She'll be able to take care of you," she handed Mokuba a piece of paper, "this note explains everything."

"Thanks Layla." Layla smiled at him, a sad smile. Then she took him in her arms and hugged him.

"I'm going to find a way out of here, and after that I'll come and take care of you. I'm no Seto, but it's better than you going back to an orphanage."

"Thank you…"

Layla wiped her eyes, "Now get out of here, Kid."


	24. Next stop, Duelist Kingdom

Kaiba struggled up the side of the cliff with his briefcase. Stupid goons must not have known about his martial arts skills. It would take more than a couple of threats to keep him from getting Layla.

He finally reached the top. He turned and sat to rest a minute. His purple trench coat flowed out behind him. He opened up the locket and stared lovingly at the two faces smiling back at him. He hoped Mokuba was ok. Layla being taken from him was bad enough, but if Mokuba was too…he didn't want to think about it.

He snapped the locket closed. He stood and walked swiftly and carefully to his back wall. In the maze of his back garden, there was a trapdoor that led to secret room where he could access his best computers, and hack into any other computer he wanted to. Inside, the computer informed him that Mokuba had, in fact, been taken too.

"Alright, next stop, Duelist Kingdom."

Yugi, Kaiba's spiky-haired rival, was dueling someone that claimed to be the ghost of Seto Kaiba Mokuba, having been caught by Kemo, was being forced to watch. He still seemed to be in denial, emphatically refusing to believe that that was his brother's ghost.

Mokuba had managed to escape through his tower's window, but hadn't gone to the boat as Layla had asked. Instead, he had gone to duel Yugi. He thought that defeating Yugi would bring his brother back and keep Pegasus at bay. Mokuba learned just why Yugi defeated Seto. He was good. After having seen that he couldn't defeat Yugi; Mokuba has tried to steal Yugi's star chips. He had thought he could get into Pegasus's castle, and... he didn't know what. Yugi, though, had convinced Mokuba that the best way to stop Pegasus would be to work together, and convinced Mokuba to give back the other star chips he had stolen.

But, when they had gone to the boat to give the other star chips back, the boat was gone, and Mokuba had been caught, once again, by Kemo.

Now, here they were at field 146, and Mokuba was watching what looked like his brother, but couldn't be his brother, take Yugi slowly out of the competition.

3333333333333333

Layla lay in her room, face with the problem of getting off of the island, and to Haruka's without getting caught. And, even if she did manage all of that, she'd have to figure out some way or other to get a home, a job, and figure out what all went into the running of a household.

Maybe she should just go with Zigfried. It'd make her life a hell of a lot easier.

Of course there was Mokuba…

But what did that matter? She didn't have any real responsibility towards him. She would ensure his safety, and go on with her life. Seto was gone, so what difference did it make?

Yes, that was exactly what she would do. After taking a nap. She was suddenly so very tired.

She went directly into a dream state. The very same dream she used to have so often. She hasn't had it since she had met Seto, but there he was again. Royal blue shirt, gold every where, flowing cape, and olive colored skin. It was some strange version of him, but there he was.

Seto stood before her.

But this time it was different. She wasn't lying down On A bed, him watching over her. No, now she was in his arms, her hands were around his neck, and he looked like he was crying. She suddenly became aware of a sharp pain coursing through her entire body.

In the dream, she closed her eyes, and in reality she woke covered in cold sweat.

3333333333333333333333333

"Pegasus, you're on notice that the Kaiba Corporation is still mine!' 'Seto snarled.

"Satellite impact in ten seconds," the computer informed him.

"Alright, now search for the Dark Magician. If Yugi's dueling, he's sure to use that card," he searched every field he could find.

Field one forty-six is the final active duel,'' said the computer.

"Then he's gotta be there. Search field one forty-six."

"You got it."


	25. Final Warnings

Yugi wasn't fairing well against the fake Kaiba. A defense paralysis had prevented him from defending himself. He was faced with the problem of defending himself against, and defeating, a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He had managed to buy himself some time by hiding his Dark Magician under Magical hats.

"That's not my brother! There's no way!" Mokuba shrieked, "That thing's not him! You just got to believe me!''

333333333333333

Kaiba had managed to penetrate through a good deal of Pegasus's defenses, but now found himself faced with finding a password for a virtual fortress.

"Hm, a password… If I know Pegasus, that ego maniac would never think that anyone would out smart him and get even this far. We're going in!''

"Password?" asked the Computer.

"Pegasus."

"Password accepted-Now accessing Yugi Moto's data. Currently dulling on field 146. It was just his turn."

Seto smirked, "Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules to this game, but he could never have imagines this twist: I'm back!''

33333333333333333333

The fake Kaiba blasted the wrong hat of Yugi's.

"Alright! This could work!'' Joey cheered.

"It's gotta work," said Tea, the one girl in the group.

"If you destroy the hat that hides the Dark Magician, you win, but I'm betting you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play."

"You're taking a big gamble, Yugi!" Joey called out to him.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat."

"Activate hidden trap! Spell-binding circle! That lower's your dragon's attack enough to be destroyed by my Dark Magician.''

Yugi's victory was short lived, however, because as soon as the first Blue Eyes, fake Kaiba summoned his second Blue Eyes.

333333333333333333333

Layla put on her father's favorite dress of hers, the blue one that matched her eyes. She wanted to show him that she was serious about her offer.

She had her doubts about the whole thing, of course, but she didn't let them consume her. She would make sure Mokuba was taken care of, marry Zigfried, and live the life her father would have her live.

She still loved Seto, of course, but he wasn't alive anymore, and she didn't want to be reminded of him, or betray him by loving another, and she knew she couldn't love Zigfried.

But, there was the nagging voice in the back of her head that knew she wasn't just so in this for Seto's memory, but for her own comfort, loving Seto had been hard, whereas living with Zigfried would be easy.

She approached the door to the dining hall, and pushed it open.

She saw a flash of the strange Seto.

She saw her father, but he didn't look right. He was wearing an old tawny-colored robe, and had a pointy gray goatee.

Then he was himself again. He didn't turn to face her, but only inclined his head a little in her direction.

"Papa?" still nothing, "mightn't I speak with you?"

3333333333333333

"Now downloading duel data. Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba. He has a blue Eyes White Dragon on the field.''

"Those bastards must have taken my deck!"

"Duelists are tied. Kaiba has his second Blue Eyes White Dragon. First was defeated by a combination of Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Moto and Kaiba have 500 points. Moto has no cards in play. Moto's move."

"Let's see. Yugi'll lose on the next attack, unless we decrease it from here. Upload a virus in to the monster's holo-computer."

"Standing by. Viral injection underway.''

3333333333333333333

"What is it, Layla?''

"I came to plead for Mokuba. Seto is no longer alive, so what good could Mokuba do you?"

"You think, after all you've done, I would give you any favors?"

"No, I thought a bargain would be more fitting, in view of the circumstances."

"Indeed. What did you have in mind?"

"You stop the pursuit of Mokuba, and I marry Zigfried."

Suddenly, Pegasus's walkie-talkie beeped, "This is Kemo to Pegasus, I hope you're watching, Sir, cause we got a real problem out here."

Croquet walked in from the next room and turned on the giant computer monitor. The fake Kaiba's Blue Eyes was melting.

"How did Yugi do that?" Layla asked, amazed.

Pegasus growled at her, "It wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba."

Layla's eyes lit up, "Seto..." Pegasus turned and glared at her. She was silenced, and put back in her place.

"How could he, Sir? '' asked Croquet.

Pegasus, still glaring at Layla as if it were all her fault, "It seems the real Kaiba is very much alive."

33333333333333

"Alright. Now let's work on dragon number three."

"Standing by.'' The screen froze and blipped,

"What?''

"Locked out by a remote terminal."

"We've been hacked," he muttered, annoyed. A rabbit walked across the screen.

"Hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba," it repeated over and over again.

The rabbits passed by. They were just Pegasus's way of letting Kaiba know he was on to him.

"Attack power holding at 2000."

"That should, have worked."

"Blue Eyes launching attack."

"Shit! Yugi!''

3333333333333

The Blue Eyes disappeared.

"That can't be!''

Joey, Tea, and Tristan all gasped.

"Why me?" the imposter Kaiba shrieked.

"Because my brother's alive!" Mokuba cheered.

"Shut up you little bastard! I am Kaiba!"

"Enough, your charade is over!" Yugi yelled.

Layla in the castle, and Mokuba on field 146, said, "He's alive!"

"We all know you're not Kaiba," Yugi said, "It's time for you to show us who you really are!"

Kaiba's imposter laughed, "I told you, I am Kaiba. Well, a part of him at least," he started to change from Seto's form to that of a fat blob of a clown, "I wasn't lying when I said I was Seto Kaiba. The evil part of him that you sent to the Shadow Realm. Now, thanks to Pegasus, I'm back!"

"I always thought the duel might turn ugly," said Joey, "but I never thought it would turn that ugly."

333333333333333

Croquet called the guards watching the Kaiba mansion, "What's the status on Seto Kaiba?"

"He uh…got away, Sir."

"Search the grounds, everywhere," he turned to Pegasus who was eyeing the bulbous clown on the screen, "the real Kaiba has eluded us once again. He was using a remote terminal in the Kaiba mansion to access the Industrial Illusions mainframe."

Layla looked at her father, a look of triumph mixed with a strange look that said "how could you?"

"That's two escapes, Croquet. Must I lock you away? Get me Kemo on the radio, and take Layla to her room. Keep a close eye on her. Don't let her out!"

Croquet forcefully took a-hold of her wrist. She had the sensation of being hit with a powerful force.

"Let me go, Croquet! I can walk myself, thank you," she turned toward her father, "My offer still stands." She meant it too. This was just getting too hard for her.

"No, Layla. I have my own plans. Croquet take her away." He turned his back to the two of them, "Pegasus to Kemo. Seto Kaiba has gotten away. Don't lose the little one. No matter what."

33333333333333

Yugi and the clown were fighting to their fullest extent, no holes barred. The clown had one face down card, a mystic horseman, a facedown card, and a Blue Eyes. Yugi had a Celtic Guardian, a Mystical Elf, and two face-down cards. The clown attacked with his Blue Eyes, which Yugi countered with Mirror Force, that the clown, in turn stopped with Negate Attack.

Watching the duel, Mokuba knew it was all over. He was stuck with Pegasus. Seto would stay gone, and that was that.

But, Mokuba was quickly proven wrong when Yugi used Monster Reborn to revive a Blue Eyes from the clown's deck that he powered up with the Mystical Elf's special ability.

Yugi laughed. "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba: You lose!" Yugi smiled at Mokuba and sent the clown back to where it came from, the Shadow Realm.

"Pegasus, I know that you're watching. Consider this a warning! Nothing you send against me will stop me, and when we finally duel, believe me, victory will be mine! I'll get back my grandfather's soul, and you will pay for all the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little game! I'm coming for you Pegasus!"

333333333333333

Pegasus laughed silently at Yugi's speech. It didn't matter how much Yugi's Shadow Powers had been developed, Pegasus was still years ahead of him, and besides, Pegasus had more than just a grandfather to worry about…

His musings were interrupted when Kemo came in dragging Mokuba along with him.

"What do you want me to do with the runt?"

"Oh…Just put him in a dungeon somewhere."


End file.
